Another World: Ryou Chapter
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: What if Tomoya had stayed with Ryou instead of going to Kyou? This fic will explore that scenario. *Final chapter added, R/R*
1. The Ryou Chapter

**Disclaimer= I do not own Clannad.**

A/N= **This chapter will be a retelling of the Kyou Chapter, with Ryou being put in all the important scenes. Ryou will be slightly OOC and familiar scenes will be altered a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked outside the window while in the classroom. Usually when its a rainy day at school, one would just stare out the window and be engulfed in a calming sensation. Ryou Fujibayashi was feeling far from calm. Here's why:

"_I've always loved you Okazaki-kun... I really want to be with you."_

_"I wouldn't mind dating you Fujibayashi."_

_"Y-you want to date me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh my...! You just made me the happiest girl in the entire world!_"

---

One afternoon Tomoya is walking in town and sees a familiar face staring inside a fortune-teller store at a person holding a crystal ball.

"Ryou?" Ryou immediately turns on trooper mode as the two make their way towards a bench at the park, where they stare conversing.

"So whats dating Onee-chan been like?"

"Its nice... Fujibayashi is a nice person."

"Oh thats cool, you two have probably kissed many times, huh?"

"Not exactly - -"

"Wait a minute, you two have not kissed yet?"

"No we have not." An awkward silence ensued.

"I have a solution to that problem. Why not practice kissing me because since Onee-chan and I are twins, the experience will be similar."

"I like your way of thinking." What have I done, Ryou asks herself. Tomoya wastes no time in going in for a kiss. As much as she wants it right now, as much as her heart thumps and pulsates in approval, she could not do it. Even as she found herself narrowing her eyes, blushing and advancing incrementally forward as Tomoya did, Ryou had to fall back. So Ryou fell back this round, getting up and leaving Tomoya planted on the bench at the park.

* * *

Tomoya is his usual pensive self the following morning.

"Tomoya, you are a pretty popular topic of discussion. Would you happen to know why?"

"I can't answer that for you - - you already know Sunohara - -"

"Of course I do man, what are you doing? There are rumors running wild that you and Ryou made out at the park; confirm or deny??"

"First of all, that is NOT true. I will confirm that Ryou and I were talking at the park, but that is ALL that we did. We did not kiss, so therefore we did not make out. Why would I do that with Ryou if I'm dating her sister?"

"Wait (6x), you are dating her sister?"

"You are pretty slow Sunohara."

"So are you?"

"Yeah..."

"WHY? You two have NOTHING in common, nothing at all."

"Thats not true either. I like Fujibayashi Sunohara, I like her a lot"

"Alright man, suit yourself - -"

"Hey Sunohara, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"I can't talk right now Ryou - -"

"Well you are now so LETS GO!" Sunohara yelps as he is dragged off, leaving Tomoya laughing. He turns around and there is Kyou, standing there in the light.

"Okazaki-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No I can't, I have something to do, I'll call you later." Tomoya gives Kyou's shoulder a tight squeeze, then jettisons away from her. He gets to the courtyard and sees Ryou and Sunohara out in the open. As Ryou was attempting to apply the lip service to Sunohara, Tomoya hides behind a pillar in order to not be seen. A sad wave has him clutching his stomach.

"STOP IT RYOU!"

"Whats your problem?"

"Whats my problem? Whats YOUR problem?!"

"You think I'm dumb Ryou and plus, you know very damn well that you do not like me like that. You would much rather suck face with the one you love." Tomoya couldn't take it and so he emerges from the shadows, immediately making Ryou ashamed that he heard the conversation. She plays it off, talking about how it was nothing and Tomoya seemed to buy it. Kyou on other hand did not buy it. She was not around to hear the conversation, but she could buy into the fact that there was a growing distance between her and Tomoya, one that would not lessen.

* * *

Tomoya and Kyou were out on a date. After watching a movie, they exited the theater to grab a quarter water and corndog from a vender.

"Fujibayashi, you're taste in movie is awesome."

"I appreciate the compliment _Tomoya-kun_." Tomoya-kun? That was the first time Tomoya heard Kyou address him like that.

"... and from now on, could you please call me _Kyou_ instead Fujibayashi?"

"Uhhh, sure Kyou." Kyou asked for a little too much at one time as noted by the long awkward silence that lasted until they finished their hotdogs and until Kyou eventually went home.

---

A few days later the twins are at their house chilling and whatnot when Ryou inadvertently asks her sister how the date went with Tomoya.

"I had a great time with Oka, I mean Tomoya-kun..."

"You're addressing him like that now?"

"He's okay with it, and I obviously am as well."

"Great to hear... Listen Onee-chan, we have to talk about Tomoya-kun - -"

"Why are you addressing him like that?" Ryou couldn't say that she loved Tomoya because she did not want to hurt her sister.

"Because it seems I don't know um, natural (facepalm!) to call Tomoya-kun as such?"

"I don't like that you call him as such, so would you mind just calling him Okazaki-san?"

"I can't do that Onee-chan."

"Well why not?"

"Because..."

"Because WHY?!" Ryou was overcome with emotion.

"_You know why Onee-chan_, so please don't make me say it..." Kyou nodded in agreement.

"_I already knew._" That shocked Ryou because she didn't actually think that her sister knew of her feelings for Tomoya.

"I knew about it WAY before I started dating Tomoya-kun. I love him, but it is pretty obvious that you love him more, WAY more than I do."

"Onee-chan I'm sorry."

"Ryou, wait!" Too late, Ryou ran out of the house, rain pouring hard and all.

---

Tomoya was unfortunately walking home when the rains started. He always passes a playground to get home. No way that anyone would be playing in the rain for fears of catching a cold, much less play on the playground. Tomoya approached the playground and noticed that a girl was standing there, back towards him, shivering and not moving a muscle.

"Hey! You are going to catch a cold if you do not go home."

"Leave me alone Tomoya-kun."

"Tomoya-kun?! Oh my God, RYOU! What are you doing?!" Tomoya rushes to Ryou, who barks at him to leave him alone.

"I won't leave you alone Ryou, take my raincoat. It may be soaked in water, but it will at least cover your head - -"

"Please Tomoya-kun, just leave me alone - -"

"I told you that I will not leave you." They wrestle around until Ryou tires out and Tomoya holds her, panting.

"I'm sorry Tomoya-kun, but please just forget about me and focus on Onee-chan. She needs you."

"How can I think about her when all I've thought about since days one was _you_. How can I focus my energies on her when I am at ease right now with you? Despite what your sister and I have currently, me being here with you, in this pouring rain... it just feels so right - -"

"All the more reason why you need to be with Onee-chan. You are the reason why our relationship is strained right now Tomoya-kun. We need to stop this right now because in the end, Onee-chan will just be hurt. I don't want that to happen, and neither should you."

* * *

During a spare the next day at school, Tomoya and Sunohara are chilling on the roof.

"Sunohara, why are women so complicated?"

"Why are cute twin sisters so complicated, is that what you said?"

"That is not what I said - -"

"I know where you are getting at Tomoya. You need to decide."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean man, you need to make a choice: either Kyou or Ryou. No matter what choice you make, one of them is going to get hurt. Doing nothing won't help either because both of them will be even more hurt. You need to make your choice Tomoya, and soon..."

Tomoya runs into Kyou during lunch and asks her to meet him after school and she agrees.

"Hey thanks for coming Kyou."

"You are welcome."

"I'm going to be totally honest with you Kyou: I'm breaking up with you because its the right thing for me to do. It is the best for both of us."

"I see," Kyou says with a slight quiver, "I already knew that Ryou had feelings for you but regardless, I went for you anyways."

"Whatever you like about Ryou, I can be like that. I will change for you Tomoya-kun if you give me the opportunity - -"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want that." Kyou understood and so she goes up to Tomoya and kisses him, the she leaves the classroom.

* * *

Kyou is nowhere to be seen the next day, which makes Tomoya all depressed. Sunohara hasn't said anything all day to his friend, so he just stared at his desk all day. He looks out the door long when everyone has left and in comes a Fujibayashi.

"See ya man." Tomoya doesn't acknowledge Sunohara nor said Fujibayashi when she comes in the classroom. She just stands there as Tomoya vents towards the heavens.

"Tomoya-kun."

"Oh Kyou, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I love Ryou. I'm sorry that I hurt you like this, but your sister was a staple in my mind while we were dating. Your sister is the one that I want to be with - -" The Fujibayashi that raced forward towards Tomoya was Ryou. He recognized her by her face and not by her hair, which was now long.

"Onee-chan got mad at me for not going for you Tomoya-kun, but now I am. I love you too and I also want to be with you." With that last one, Tomoya and Ryou start dating. Tomoya and Kyou remain friends and the sisters are cool again. All ends well for Ryou because she and Tomoya are finally together.


	2. Dear Trying Memories

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**

* * *

**

Ryou sat on the rocking chair as she watched the little kid play in the front yard. Her salary at her job as well as Tomoya's pay allowed them to purchase a home on the countryside. It was a preferred location for the pair for many reasons. Ryou watched the child play with the puppy and she smiled, glad that she had all that she currently had. What it took to get to that point was a painful, heartbreaking, and gut wrenching process. Ryou very nearly gave up several times, but kept fighting until her wish was ultimately fulfilled. Before this portion of the story is further discussed, we gon take a look back at how it got there.

---

Their last year of high school was where the Fujibayashi twins fought for Tomoya's affection. So much drama ensued that a novel could've been written. Ryou eventually got Tomoya as their high school life came to a close. Tomoya and Ryou escaped from the festivities of graduation to take a long walk together. No words needed to be said as their handholding spoke volumes. The infamous park bench was where they sat down, with Ryou resting her head on Tomoya's shoulder. They sat on the bench for at least an hour or so, watching the sun go down.

"High school is finally over Tomoya-kun."

"I'm glad that I can finally sleep in - -"

"Thats really funny. Anyways, what are you going to do now that school is over?"

"I got a job working as an electrician. I'll be climbing up the poles to fix the wirings."

"I'm happy that you got a job Tomoya-kun; however, I'm really worried about your shoulder."

"How did you know about my shoulder?"

"Since I'm going to be a nurse, their jobs require them to be expert observers. For as long as I've known you, you favored your left shoulder. I won't tell your boss about your shoulder, you have my word."

"I knew you wouldn't tell. I had no plans of telling him either. It'll be tough, but my left arm will just have to do the work."

"I'm curious Tomoya-kun: do you plan on getting surgery to fix your right shoulder?"

"I have thought about it, but when we are financially stable to take a long time off from work, I'll do the surgery. I will just have to grin and bear it."

"I'm so happy that I have somebody in you that cares about me. I'm a very lucky to have such a beautiful and caring person like you Ryou. You are a diamond in the rough."

"Tomoya-kun... your words always comfort me. There are a couple of things that I wanted to discuss with you."

"Go ahead and say them."

"First off, the hospital where I will be a nurse at is very close to my current house, so any plans to move in together will have to wait."

"No problem, I'm happy about your nursing opportunity."

"Second, since we aren't moving in together and I will most likely work various shifts and very long hours at the hospital, I might not see you everyday. I might go several days with out seeing you; scratch that, I will go several days without seeing you. Is that okay?"

"Ryou, I don't mind at all. You are writing a new chapter in your life by working at the hospital."

"I want you in my new chapter Tomoya-kun - -"

"Oh I'm already in there. I'm the bold, highlights, and the conclusion."

"Starting next week Tomoya-kun, our lives will change forever."

"It will be scary and very unpredictable."

"As long as we are together Ryou, impossible is possible."

* * *

Everything Ryou previously talked about was correct. Ryou quickly became a top nurse as Tomoya was killing it as an electrician. If they went several days without seeing each other, Tomoya would walk all the way to the hospital just to see Ryou during her breaks. It was like this for about 5 years. During the 4th year holidays, Tomoya heavily implied that he was going to propose to Ryou. Sunohara and a couple of coworkers that were invited to the festivities did not catch the hints, but the women sure did. Outside of earshot of the guys: Tomoyo, Yukine, Kyou, and Mei dropped hints to Ryou regarding Tomoya's intentions. During the 6th year when things died down a little bit, Tomoya made his move. Tomoya waited for Ryou to finish her short shift one day to walk her home.

"Tomoya-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for your shift to end. Can I walk you home?"

"Absolutely." So Tomoya walks Ryou home, where he stays for dinner. The house is dark as they head inside. Ryou flips the lights on and all of their friends are there.

"Whats up everybody - -" Tomoya purposely trips on the carpet to 'hurt' his hand. Kyou tells her sister that she'll take care of the bandaging.

"They made us take a class on first-aid."

"Its cool Onee-chan, no problem." The girls go upstairs while the guys stayed down to play cards. After an hour or so, Sunohara goes upstairs to fetch Ryou. Kyou opens the door.

"What do you want Youhei?"

"Before you throw a dictionary at me, Tomoya told me to come get Ryou. His hand is getting swollen I think. We are not sure so thats why I was sent up here." Ryou went downstairs, followed by Sunohara and the rest of the girls.

"Tomoya-kun, are you okay?"

"My hand is getting swollen. Can you remove the bandages?"

"Sure." Everyone gathered around s Ryou slowly unbandaged Tomoya's hand. She felt a small box object towards the end but had to suppress her excitement for it. The last bandage was removed and a small box appeared, which made Tomoya get down on one knee.

"I love you with all of my heart Ryou. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh yes I will !!!"

* * *

Tomoya and Ryou got married about a year after they got engaged. As Ryou sits on that porch, she remembers all of those memories. It was not all easy, as she remembers what it was like when moved in with Tomoya and they eventually bought their countryside dream house. The heartbreaking memories that she shudders about just remembering it were the two miscarriages Ryou had before finally having a baby boy. Everyone experiences something tragic in their lifetimes, and Ryou wasn't immune, having had two miscarriages. After each one happened, Ryou told Tomoya that she wanted to give up on having a baby, but Tomoya encouraged her to not lose hope. Their patience was rewarded when Benjiro was born. He was Ryou's now little 4 year old son playing with the family puppy.

"Benji, come here." Young Benjiro races up to be in his mama's lap.

"Do you see who is that walking towards us Benji?" Tomoya opens/closes the gate as he waves to his lonely wife and young son.

"PAPA!"

"Hey Benji, hi honey."

"Benji," Ryou shouts from the porch," go play with your doggy again."

"HAI." Benji resumed playing with the dog while Tomoya and Ryou sat on the porch.

"What did the doctor say about your shoulder?"

"The surgery went well, I should be back to work in 8-10 months."

"Thats great news."

"What about you? You told me earlier that your stomach was hurting?"

"Oh its better now. Are you tired Tomoya-kun?"

"A little - -"

"Go ahead and rest on my lap and use my stomach as a pillow." Tomoya obliged and carefully layed his head on Ryou's stomach.

"Your stomach feels just like a pillow."

"It's a special kind of pillow."

"Um, what kind of pillow is it?"

"Its one of those _I'm 3 months pregnant with your daughter_ type of pillows." Tomoya smiles and gives Ryou a kiss. All will be forever well because Ryou was finally done right.


End file.
